gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Dynasty Warriors The Eight Princes
Dynasty Warriors The Eight Princes is a Koei Hack and Slash game for the PS4, PSVita, and Xbox One. This game was made as a spinoff to the Dynasty Warriors series. The setting of the game is after Sima Yan's death during the War of the Eight Princes, the conflict that started not too long after the end of the Three Kingdoms period. Gameplay The gameplay carries over from Dynasty Warriors 9. It does feature changes. One of them being certain characters have more than one EX weapon. Another addition is the character types. Character types give certain abilities characters. Character types *'Ruler'-Allows this character to give commands to one's army and command units of troops to follow you ala Bladestorm. *'Speed'-Give the character a double, a dash maneuvur, and are overall the fastest characters in the game. *'Strength'-Users have increased strength the more they take damage. Characters also don't flinch when hit and allows them to throw stage objects. Another thing to note is a lot more technological advances appears as mini boss like things similar to that of a Strikeforce enemy. Also is the base system is brought back from the older titles. They're multiple stage types like in the original Samurai Warriors. *'Field'-Your basic stage in any DW game. *'Castle'-These stages feature you trying to reach the top of a trap filled castle. *'Siege'-A field stage that ends with infiltrating a castle stage. *'Dual'-One on one battles. *'Grid'-Stages that resemble the grid like maps in Strikeforce. Story Mode Play through the entire war age. Battles can be played on the opposite side in Free Mode. Also doing certain objectives can unlock scenarios in Dream Mode. Free Mode Same as all Koei titles. Dream Mode Various what if scenarios for each characters. Conquer Mode Select a character and conquer China ala Empires. You can also find secret weapons which are bascically weapons from the DW series. Characters The * represents starting characters. Sima Liang*-Sima Yi's fourth son and is considered the First Prince. He is depicted as a loyal and smart young man. At the start of the game he is depressed after giving up his original post so his friend Liu Qi could survive. However he finds out him and Yang Jun have been given the titles of regents after Sima Yan's death. This cause a conflict between the two due to Yang Jun's jealousy of his popuarity with the people. He dies when Jia Nanfeng has him and Wei Guan killed by Sima Wei. Weapon(s): Two Double-sided Swords, Battle Shield, Brass Knuckles, Horsetail Whip (Sima YI), Double-sided Sword(Cao Pi), Longsword(Cao Ang) Appearance: A younger more hadsome version of Sima Yi. He wears violet cloths with silver armor over it. Type: Ruler Liu Qi, calm down. I don't blame you for my loss, it was my choice and I except it. Sima Wei*-Sima Yan's fifth son and is considered the Second Prince. He's shown as a timid and fearful youngman. He often fears what's exspected of him due to his family legacy. However, despite his fears he has another side that is bascically his intense fury when angered. He is extremly loyal to Sima Zhong and Jia Nanfeng. Eventually they command him to murder Sima Liang and his friends. However soon after he realizes what he's done and tries to betray Sima Zhong but is defeated and executed. Weapon(s): Crescent Blade, Horned Blade, Snake Sword, Scimitar (Xiahou Dun), Guillotine Blade (Jiang Gan), Striking Sword (Sima Zhao) Appearance: A short man with blonde hair and a shaky diposition. He wears a dirty cyan cloak. Type: Speed Sima Liang...Liang! No..no! What have I done! Sima Lun-Sima Yi's youngest son who's considered the Third Prince. He is depicted as cruel and cynical stratagist. At first it seems all he does is observes what happens and stands next to the emperor at all times but after Sima We's death he suddenly betrays Sima Zhong and kills his wife. When he takes the place as emperor however it causes that land to spiral into anger and chaos. He is eventually defeated by SIma Jiong but kills himself so Jiong wouldn't get the satisfaction of killing him. Weapon(s): Harisen, Snake Sword, Crystal Ball, Floating Swords (Zhong Hui), Iron Fan (Man Chong), Scythe (Zhang Hong) Appearance: A tall handsome man with long brown hair. His body structure and face make him look like an innocent young man despite his personality and actions. Type: Speed Sima Zhong you have now lost your birthright. You will burn in hell as I rule this land. Sima Jiong-'Sima Yan's nephew who's considered the Fourth Prince. He is depicted as an arrogent warrior who only cares for himself. He intentionally serves Sima Zhong but when Lun takes over he sees this as a chance to gain glory. He builds up an army and takes the throne from Lun. He then becomes suspicious of the allies he built and his suspicions are confirmed when they lead a rebellion against him. This eventually leads to his death. Weapon(s): Commander staff, Cudgel, Jamadhar, Club (Xu Zhu), Viper Spear (Zhang Fei), Lightning Sword (Sima Shi) Appearance: A handsome muscle bond man with short blonde hair. He wears golden armor complete with a cape. Type: Ruler ''Finally a position that I deserve! Farewll Lun, yu incompetent imbecil! '''Sima Ai-Sima Yan's sixth son who's considered the Fifth Prince. In his DWTEP incarnation he is a kind and extremly powerful man. Despite his brute like appearance he's an artistic man with a friendly voice. At first he sides with Jiong and helps him defeat Lun but seeing that he was no better he joins Sima Ying and Sima Yong in there rebellion. He is the one who kills Jiong giving him the role as regent. Despite being a well liked and competent regent Yong grows tire of him and allies himself with Ying once again and kills Ai. Weapon(s): Giant Club, Dragon Barbs, Giant Axe, Giant Hammer (Shamoke), Lance (Deng Ai), Hammer (Wang Lang) Appearance: A large muscular man with short black hair. He wears black armor with violet linings. Type: Strength Yong, Ying! What's going on here! Sima Ying-Sima Yan's sixteenth son who's considered the Sixth Prince. He's depicted as a guilible young man who loyaly listens to Sima Yong. He assists Yong in his betrayals against Sima Jiong and Sima Ai. He however receives credit for Ai's death and is thereby given the role as regent. When he reaches the capital to start his job however he is met with Yong and his army whom are there to kill him. Ying instead retreats and hides somewhere in the land. After a while he hears that Sima Yue has killed Yong and is now hunting him so he kills himself to avoid the conflict. Weapon(s): Curved Bow Sword, Throwing Needels, Bowgun, Bow and Arrows (Huang Zhong), Flame Bow (Zhu Ran), Throwing Knives (Wang Yuanji) Appearance: Ying bears similarities with Yuanji. He's a short man with long blonde hair and a feminine face. He wears cyan jacket over a white shirt with black pants. Type: Speed Sima AI, we are here to take your head. We are no longer satisfised with your work. Sima Yong-Sima Yan's cousin who's considered the Seventh Prince. He appears to be a calm speaking liar of a man. He is known for numorous betrayals. He manages to lead the armies that kill Sima Jiong and Sima Ai. He also takes the role as regent from Sima Ying whom was fanatically loyale to him. However his betrayals comes back to bite him when Sima Yue leads an army that allows Sima Zhong to retake the throne. This angers and he soon begins to build an army to try to retake the capital but he's killed by Yue before he can start the invasion. Weapon(s): Dual Double-sided Sickels, Hand Mace, Hand Juggernaut, Whip Sword (Yuan Shu), Dual Sickels (Sun Chen), Wired Gloves (Zhang Chunhua) Appearance: A lanky young man with clean cut white hair. He wears dark red cloak with a black shirt under. Type: Ruler I deserve this land! Sima Yue you imbecil! Sima Yue-Sima Yan's cousin who's considered the Eighth Prince. He's depicted as a heroic man who is disgusted by the constant battles between the forces. He first kills Sima Yong and bring Sima Zhong back to the throne. During his time as his regent however he soon sees him as an unfit ruler and kills him. He then puts Sima Chi into the throne. Soon after this however the people of the country Han Zhao starts to gather a rebellion against him and Sima Chi. This alliance manages to kill him and Chi. However, as he dies he's thankful that with his death the age of war ends and his son takes over as regent. Weapon(s): Dual Spears, Wheeled Axe, Naginata, Dragon Spear (Zhao Yun), Tonfa (Sun Ce), Dual Maces (Yang Huiyu) Appearance: He's a strong warrior with long black hair. He wears white armor with silver linings. Type: Ruler Sima Zhong I returned you to the throne but you've proven to me you don't deserve it! Sima Zhong*-The intentional emperor of the land. He's timid and submissive to his wife who bascically controls all his actions. He allows Liang and Wei to die but is soon looses his throne and his wife to his supposedly loyal general SIma Lun. Later however he regains the throne thanks to Sima Yue who later kills him due to being unworvy of the throne. Weapon(s): Sword and Short Sword, Charge Spear, Sword (Sun Quan), Jian (Sima Yan) Appearance: Similar to SIma Zhao with noticeably shorter hair. He wears the general emperor attire in the color cyan. Type: Ruler Nanfeng I'm sorry...please don't hit me. Jia Nanfeng*-Jia Chong's daughter and Sima Zhong's wife whom is known for her historic villainous personality. Her Warriors counterpart reflects this in the fact that she's shown as cold, cruel, and over all heartless. She commands her husband in all his actions and even forces him to order Sima Wei to murder Sima Liang and even eventually execute Sima Wei. Also despite being married she cares very little for Sima Zhong even openly flirting with other men around him. She dies when Sima Lun turns on her and her husband. Weapon(s): Throwing Daggers, Bladed Staff, Emei Piercers (Bianshi), Throwing Axes (Jia Chong) Appearance: She appears as a beautiful woman with a seductive figure. She lacks her father's path skin but has similar hair color. Her showy outfit has similar colors to her father. Type: Ruler Sima Zhong stop being incompetent for one second. Sima Liang must die that is final. Sima Chi-The emperor after SIma Zhong. In DWTEP he's placed into the spot of emperor when his general Sima Yue saw the current emperor Sima Zhong as unworvy. He's depicted as a shy and friendly man. He's a pacifist at heart but will fight for his people. He rules well for a while but is killed by the people of Han Zhao when they see him as unfit. He dies happily knowing things would get better now that with his death the chaos may end. Weapon(s): Chain Spear, Great Sword and Club, Great Sword (Guan Ping), Chain and Sickle (Jia Xia) Appearance: He appears to be your standerd gentle giant. He's muscular and has short black hair. He wears a brown version of the standerd emperor attire. Type: Strength Sima Yue...thank you...for everything. Yang Zhi-Sima Yan's wife and Yang Jun's younger sister. Her Warrior counterpart has her be a quiet and intelligent woman. She's rather shy and often talks to her late husband when she gets nervous. However her big move is when Sima Liang was killed. She realizes that Jia Nanfeng was bascically killing whoever she saw a threat to her power. She attempts to start a rebellion with her brother but sadly it fails and they're both killed. Weapon(s): Butterfly Knives, Erhu, Flute (Zhenji), Pugil Sticks (Daqiao) Appearance: A young petite women with extremly long blonde hair. She wears a black dress with silver parts on it. Her face appears scared and is rather innocent. Type: Speed Nanfeng you horrible, horrible monster. I'll bring you to your grave. Sima Yu-Sima Zhong's son and the crown prince. He's a young friendly man with an innocent disposition. He loyaly serves his father and step mother even in there darker choices such as killing Sima Liang and Sima Wei. However he is killed by his step mother, Jia Nanfeng, whom saw him more as a nuisance then help. Weapon(s): Arm Blade, Blowgun, Rake (Lu Su), Sabatons (Du Yu) Appearance: He's depicted as a child. He looks very much like his father and wears a cyan coat over a white shirt and cyan shorts. Type: Speed Step mother! What is this? Yang Jun-Warrior under Jin and Yang Zhi's older brother. He's depicted as a strong warrior who is easily angered when he feels he's being insulted in any way. He's hostile toward Sima Liang due to his popularity and is happy to help in his murder. Soon after however when Sima Wei's executed he realizes how sinister the Empress is and sides with his sister in a rebellion. They fail however and they are killed. Weapon(s): Dual Curved Sword, Dual Great Swords, Anchor (Cheng Pu), Dual Double-Sided Lances (Liao Hua) Appearance: He's a gruff and muscular old warrior. He has long gray hair and tanish skin. He wears silver armor. Type: Strength Sima Liang I'll gladly take your head! Wei Guan*-One of Sima Liang's trusted genrals and friend. In DWTEP follows his lord Sima Liang through his lost position and rise to regent. He's a talented stratagist and a strong warrior. As time goes on he agrees to help his lord when he begins questioning SIma Zhong's reign. He dies beside his friend at the hands of SIma Wei's army. Weapon(s): Chain Axe, Giant Nail, Sword and Hooked Dagger (Xu Shu), Ji (Sun Lang) Appearance: He's a young man with messy black hair. He wears black army with green clothes attached with a green scarf. Type: Strength My lord I will continue to follow you. To the end. Zhang Hua-A famous poet known for teaching Sima Zhong. In DWTEP this is shown as he's a traveling poet who now works as an arts teacher for SIma Zhong. He's rather strange and seems to be quite ditzy as he talks about random nonesense in his battle quotes. He follows Sima Zhong until he's killed by SIma Lun during his rebellion. Weapon(s): Guqin, Pipa, Harp (Cai Wenjii), Paintbrush (Ma Dai) Appearance: A short man with curly black hair and distact violet eyes. He wears a violet cloak with black linings. Type: Speed Isn't the sun gorgeous when no one's fighting. Liu Qi*-A timid man who's known for being good friends with Sima Liang. DWTEP shows his most notable historic moment that being he fails a job and is sent to execution but his friend SIma Liang gave up his ranks in order to allow him to survive. From this point on he's filled with guilt and loyaly follows his friend till he eventually dies at the hands of Sima Wei's army. Weapon(s): Ball Appearance: A skinny man with short brown hair. He wears yellow clothing with white linings and a golden helmet. Type: Speed Sima Liang I'm sorry...I'll make up for it I swear! Liu Cong-Leader of Han Zhao. In DWTEP he's shown to be an old warrior who fears the future of his people. He sees how the Sima clan effortlessly and carelessly murder one another and eventually grows tired of it. He gathers all the armies within his land and leads an assault against the Sima clan. He's victorious but is surprised to see how well they except their deaths. Weapon(s): Giant Pitchfork Appearance: An old man who looks like he's clearly exsperienced harsh things in his life with his many scares and tathered clothes. His armor is silver and clearly rusting and he wears green pieces of cloth over it. Type: Strength What is the future for the people of Han Zhao! Answer that Sima Chi! Liu Yao-A warrior from Han Zhao who would eventually take over after Liu Cong. He's a young warrior with two parts to his personality. To his enemies he's quiet and tactical, to his allies he's loud and friendly. He follows is lord in his choice to attack the Sima clan and is a great contributor in the battles. When Liu Cong dies in the end he takes over as leader of Han Zhao. Weapon(s): Long Mace Appearance: A young man with messy brown hair. He wears brownish clothes with slight armor on his arms. Type: Ruler Alright men let's move for lord Liu Cong! Yang Xianrong-Liu Yao's wife and Sima Zhong's ex-wife. Her relationship to Sima Zhong is slightly mentioned in DWTEP but it mostly focuses on her marriage with Liu Yao. She follows her husband through any of his descicions no mater how strange. She's useally quiet but friendly enough. Humoressly enough Liu Yao is often yelled out for hurting his wife's feelings because many think she's depressed. In the end she stands next to her husband as he's crown Han Zhao's ruler. Weapon(s): Short Spear Appearance: A young woman with messy black hair. Her clothes are red and tathered. Her facial exspression make people often mistake her for being depressed. Type: Speed I will follow you husband, till death due us part. Voice Cast Sima Liang: /'Patrick Sietz '''Sima Wei: '/Josh Grelle 'Sima Lun: '/Vic Mignogna 'Sima Jiong: '/Robert McCollum 'Sima Ai: '/Mike McFarland '''Sima Ying: /Tony Oliver 'Sima Yong: '/Troy Baker 'Sima Yue: '/Liam O Brien 'Sima Zhong: '/Danny Coleman 'Jia Nanfeng: '/Stephanie Young 'Sima Chi: '/Steve Staley 'Yang Zhi: '/Laura Bailey 'Sima Yu: '/Casey Weseluck 'Yang Jun: '/Kyle Hebert 'Wei Guan: '/Michael Gough 'Zhang Hu: '/Steve Cramer 'Liu Qi: '/Tony Oliver 'Liu Cong: '/Rich Brown 'Liu Yao: '/Jackson Robinson 'Yang Xiangrong: '/Christine Marie Cabanos Category:Ancient China Category:Koei Category:Hack and Slash Category:Hack and Slash Games